The present invention relates generally to hangers or article-supporting brackets and more particularly to an improved hanger bracket for attachment to the inner roof surface or ceiling of an ambulance and used to support bags or receptacles containing intravenous (I.V.) fluids.
The administration of I.V. solutions to ill or injured persons being transported to a hospital in an ambulance is common practice. Today many types of I.V. fluids are supplied in flexible plastic bags which must be suspended above the patient in some manner. In the past, these I.V. fluid bags were often supported on hooks provided on the walls or ceiling of the emergency vehicle, or hung from elongated poles extending upwardly from the cot or stretcher upon which the patient was placed, or simply held by hand.
The problem with these early suspension methods was their tendency to create an obstruction which hindered intransit medical attention, and to permit the I.V. solution container to sway violently as the ambulance sped to the hospital. Excessive movement of the container caused fluid flow interruptions and subjected the tubes and needle which fed the fluid from the container to the victim to unwanted stress.
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,983 issued Aug. 30, 1977 to Francis. This patent discloses a holder provided with a receptacle-supporting, retractable hanger which is secured to a flat-surfaced prism resiliently clamped against a ceiling-mounted bracket by a spring plate. There are, however, certain drawbacks to the Francis device. For instance, the full weight of the I.V. fluid bag is carried by the retractable hanger. It may be possible, therefore, for the hanger to be wrenched out of its position of use by the torque exerted by the mass of the receptacle as the ambulance rapidly changes direction or speed. Furthermore, the Francis holder requires a hole or recess in the ambulance ceiling to accomodate the spring plate and fastening bolts.